supahs_tar_design_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
Supah's TAR Design Challenge Wiki
supah's TAR Design Challenge is an installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race, which is based on the original American version of the show. The series features eleven teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship, and follow the various challenges that they undertake as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. Production 'Development and filming' Filming began on 24 October 2013 at the Shark Valley Observatory in the Everglades National Park. Contestants faced a gruelling 25-day race course which took them to 6 continents, 10 countries, more than 20 cities and overall covering a lengthy 40,000 miles (66,000 kilometres). Racers who lasted the distance would find themselves traveling to exotic locales such as Lake Titicaca and Mozambique, and for the first time in Amazing Race history, Slovenia. Along the way, teams removed land mines in Cambodia, skydived on the coast of Australia and climbed the Eiffel Tower in Paris. 'Cast' The cast includes twin brothers of Greek heritage, hair extension specialists and real estate agents. Renowned Vegas magician Murray SawChuck participated in the race with his wife and former magic assistant, Chloe. Two musical duos were also contestants on the race - dating musicians Mykel Heidemann and Rachel Woodall who form the musical duo 'Heart of the Fox' and YouTube sensations Erin 'Rin' Paula and Roxanne 'Rox' Ilano who were formerly known as 'Rin on the Rox', but are now solo singers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *Matching colored symbols (orange +, teal ^, magenta – and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue and were allowed to skip all tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. 1. ^ 'Shelly & Stephanie initally arrived at the Pit Stop in 7th, but elected to take a 2-hour penalty for not completing the task at Kusikuy. Kay & Tanya and Mykel & Rachel checked into the Pit Stop before their penalty time finished, dropping them to last place, however, they were informed that it was a non-elimination leg and the remaining penalty time would be added to the start of Leg 4. 2. '^ Kay & Tanya and Mike & Paul arrived at the Pit Stop in 5th and 6th respectively, however, both teams failed to complete the Roadblock in the allotted time limit. Three teams checked in while they were waiting out their penalty, dropping Kay & Tanya to 8th and Mike & Paul to last place, therefore eliminating them. 3. ^''' Kay & Tanya U-Turned Matt & Marc, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. Prizes The prize for each Leg is awarded to the first place team for that Leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass - an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until Leg 8 *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Viña del Mar, Chile *'Leg 3' - A trip for two to Banff, Canada *'Leg 4' - A trip for two to Florianópolis, Brazil *'Leg 5' - $5,000 for each team member *'Leg 6' - A trip for two to the Seychelles Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia)' *Everglades National Park, Florida, United States (Shark Valley Observatory) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) *La Paz (Parque Adelia Zamudio) *Tiwanaku (Gate of the Sun) *La Paz (Plaza Murillo) *Pedro Domingo Murillo (Valle de la Luna) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to perfect the art of rock balancing, which is seen throughout South America. The team member performing the Roadblock had to make their way on foot to the site of Kalasasaya, where they had to use the provided 20 rocks to balance the rocks on top of each other, however to complete the challenge, team members only had to use a minimum of 12 rocks. If their sculpture could stand strong for 1 minute without falling, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks *At the Parque Adelia Zamudio, teams participated in a traditional Bolivian game called Palo Ensebao. A 7 metre pole was greased with oil and 7 departure times sitting inside clues were placed along the pole (a departure time at each metre of the pole). Team members had to take turns attempting to climb the pole to grab the earliest departure time at the top of the pole. The higher a team member climbed, the earlier their departure time was. Each departure time was 15 minutes apart starting from 7:00am. Teams were allowed to continue attempting from the time they reached the park up until 7:00am. *At Plaza Murillo, there were 7 dancers in the park performing 7 different traditional Bolivian dances. They had to identify the dancer performing the Diablada who would give them their next clue. *After entering the Valle de la Luna, teams had to follow the sound of the Bolivian zampoñas (more commonly known as panpipes), which would lead them to the first Pit Stop of the race in the valley. 'Leg 2 (Bolivia → Peru)' * La Paz (Cementerio General) to Puno, Peru (Terminal Terrestre Puno) *Puno (Plaza del Faro) *Uros Islands (Uros Tupirmarka Lodge) *Taquile Island (Hualianopampa) *Amantaní Island (Amantaní Island Lookout, Camino al Mirador) In the Roadblock for this Leg, one team member had to take apart a tent made out of totora (totora is like straw but made out of reeds) and then wrap the totora into 10 even bundles. They had to load the 10 bundles into a boat made out of totora and row the boat 180 metres across the channel to another island and unload the bundles to receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Production and Construction. In Production, teams had to make their way on foot to a nearby farm and make 20 adobe bricks using a mold and the provided materials (clay, straw and water) to receive their next clue. In Construction, teams had to make their way on foot to the island's new school which was under construction, where they had to lay 40 adobe bricks on a classroom wall which was being built. If the mason was satisfied with the job, he would give them the next clue. Additional notes *Teams traveled by hydrofoil around Lake Titicaca during this Leg of the race. 'Leg 3 (Peru)' * Puno (Estación de Ferrocarril) to Cuzco (Estación Huanchac) *Maras (Moray) *Cuzco (Sacsayhuamán) *Cuzco (Kusikuy) *Cuzco (Arco de Santa Clara) During the Pit Stop, all teams were transported by train to Estación Huanchac in Cuzco for the start of this Leg. This Leg's Detour was a choice between two activities seen during the Inti Raymi festival, Parading Along or Drumming to the Song. Both Detours required teams to don traditional Inti Raymi costumes. In Parading Along, teams had to choose an Inca Queen sitting on her parade float. With the help of 10 locals, teams had to carry the queen on her float around the parade course which was 600 metres long, to receive the next clue from the queen. If teams took a break from carrying the float at any time, they would have to restart the course. In Drumming to the Song, each team member had to collect a marching drum and learn a festival circle dance, while playing a specific rhythm on the drum. If teams could execute the two minute performance without any mistakes, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks *At Moray, 100 clueboxes were scattered amongst six elevated levels of the ruins, but only 5 clueboxes had clues in them. *At the Kusikuy restaurant, teams had to eat 1.4 kilograms of Peruvian meat delicacies, which included alpaca, llama, guinea pig and ostrich. 'Leg 4 (Peru → Australia)' * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Sydney Airport) *Cromer (Middle Creek Reserve) * Palm Beach (Palm Beach Wharf) to Ettalong Beach (Ettalong Beach Wharf) *Mulbring (Wallis Creek Watergarden Nursery) *Salamander Bay (Toboggan Hill Park) *Fullerton Cove (Stockton Beach - MV Sygna) For this Leg's Speed Bump, Shelly & Stephanie had to windsurf 150 metres across the lake to a buoy, where they would hop on paddleboards and paddle back to where they began the Speed Bump, in order to continue racing. In this Leg's Fast Forward, one team had to make their way to Jump Rock in Warriewood, where both team members had to take a terrifying freefall jump off the cliff into the water below to win the Fast Forward. This Leg's Detour required teams to choose between Trim It Down or What Goes Up. In Trim It Down, teams had to drive to the Hunter Valley Gardens, where teams had to use secateurs and a chainsaw to trim down a hedge so so it formed the shape of a kangaroo. If the hedge looked similar to a kangaroo, the gardener would hand them their next clue. In What Goes Up, teams had to drive themselves to Maitland Airport where they suited up in safety gear, boarded a plane and were flown up into the sky. Both team members had to tandem skydive out of the aircraft with an instructor. When they reached the ground, they would receive their next clue. This Leg's Roadblock required one team member to search the park for an Aboriginal elder, who would tell team members an Aboriginal Dreamtime story (teams were allowed to take notes while listening). Enclosed in the clue was a decoder key which listed artistic symbols and their meanings, which represented words from the Dreamtime story which they just heard from the elder. Using the decoder and what they remembered from the story, they had to figure out the sequence of art symbols if they were to match up with the story. Once they thought they had memorised the sequence, they had to enter the maze (without their notes), where the artistic Dreamtime symbols were painted on the walls of the maze. If they followed the correct sequence of symbols that matched up to the story, they eventually found their next clue in the maze. If they failed to find it within the 1 hour time limit, they received a 2-hour penalty at the upcoming Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 (Australia → Cambodia)' * Sydney (Sydney Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap International Airport) *Siem Reap (Angkor Wat - Northern Angkor Library) *Siem Reap (South Gate Bridge) *Siem Reap (Aki Ra's Landmine Museum) * Moat Peam (Moat Peam Boat Pier) to Chong Khneas (Trường Học Việt Nam) In this Leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Numerical and Astronomical. In Numerical, teams had to make their way to Bayon, a Khmer temple, where they had to count the total number of stone faces that represented the face of King Jayavarman VII (216) in order to receive the next clue. In Astronomical, teams had to make their way to Phnom Bakheng, a Hindu temple, which has been called 'an astronomical calendar in stone' by many historians. To receive their next clue, teams had to find out how many days were in each of the 4 lunar phases (27). Their only clue was that the central tower of the temple was the Earth's axis and every other tower in the temple represented days. Teams would have to figure out that the total number of the other towers (108) would need to be divided by 4 (because 4 represented the lunar phases) to give them the answer - 27 days in 1 lunar phase. This Leg's Roadblock required one team member to search a marked 200m2 area of the rice fields to find a land mine warning sign. Once they found one, with the assistance of a de-miner, they had to remove the land mine (the land mine had already been deactivated) and bring it back to the museum, to receive their next clue. Three decades of war in Cambodia resulted in the country being showered with land mines, and over 40,000 Cambodians have suffered injuries and fatalities in attempt to remove the landmines that still have not been found to this day. 'Leg 6 (Cambodia)' *Siem Reap (Siem Reap Crocodile Farm) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap International Airport) to Koh Kong (Koh Kong Airport) *Koh Kong (Dong Tong Market) *Smach Mean Chey District (Peam Krasaop Wildlife Sanctuary) * Koh Andet Island (4 Rivers Floating Lodge) In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to pull themselves along a 60 metre aerial rope course which was suspended above the crocodile pens. Once they reached the end of the course, they would receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Crab and Jab. In Crab, teams had to make their way to Crab Shack on Bak Khlong Beach and wade out into the bay to 6 fishing nets that were attached to buoys. Teams had to retrieve a crab from each of the nets and had to bring it back to the beach to receive their next clue. In Jab, teams had to make their way to Koh Kong Pier Market and find a marked durian stall, where they would load 30 durians into a traditional wooden cart. They had to push the cart 1.9 kilometres through the streets of Koh Kong to the Dong Tong Market, where they had to unload the durains and stack them in a pyramid to receive their next clue. Additional tasks *Upon arriving at Siem Reap International Airport, teams had to find a marked counter in the domestic terminal, where they would sign up for one of two charter flights to Koh Kong for the next morning. The first 3 teams to sign up would be arriving in Koh Kong at 8:00am and the remaining 4 teams would be arriving at 9:00am. *The clue received at the Dong Tong Market instructed teams to choose a marked truck which would take them to the Peam Krasaop Wildlife Sanctuary, where they would have to unload the 30 bamboo poles in the truck and then follow 1 of 7 marked paths (a path allocated to each team) through the national park whilst carrying the poles. Somewhere along the path, teams would encounter a broken section of the park's bamboo walkways which are built across the mangrove swamps. Teams would have to work together to repair the section of the pathway, using the bamboo poles and the provided rope. Once the section was fixed, they were allowed to continue along the pathway, which would lead them to a boat, which was the boat that would take teams to the next Pit Stop. 'Leg 7 (Cambodia → Mozambique)' * Koh Kong (Koh Kong Airport) to Nampula, Mozambique (Nampula Airport) *Nampula (Feira Domingo) *Ribaue (Ribaue Railway Station) Category:Browse